Find the distance between the points $(2,1,-4)$ and $(5,8,-3).$
Answer: The distance between $(2,1,-4)$ and $(5,8,-3)$ is
\[\sqrt{(2 - 5)^2 + (1 - 8)^2 + (-4 + 3)^2} = \boxed{\sqrt{59}}.\]